Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution
thumb|Evo III thumb|Evo IV thumb|Evo V thumb|Evo VI thumb|Evo VII The Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution, colloquially known as the Evo or Lan Evo is a high-performance sedan manufactured by Mitsubishi. There have been ten official versions to date, and the designation of each model is most commonly a roman numeral. All use two liter, turbocharged engines and four-wheel drive systems. The Evolution was originally intended only for Japanese markets, but demand on the "grey import" market led the Evolution series to be offered through Ralliart dealer networks in the United Kingdom and in various European markets from around 1998. Mitsubishi decided to export the eighth generation Evolution to the United States in 2003 after witnessing the success Subaru had in that market with their long-time direct rival, the Subaru Impreza WRX STi. Japanese-spec cars were limited by a gentlemen's agreement to advertise no more than 280 PS (206 kW; 276 hp), a mark already reached by Evolution IV. Therefore, each subsequent version has unofficially evolved above the advertised power figures, with the Japanese-spec Evolution IX (CT9A) reaching an alleged output of around 321 PS (236 kW; 317 hp). Various versions available in other markets, particularly the UK, have official power outputs up to 446 PS (328 kW; 440 hp). The tenth and final generation of the Lancer Evolution (CZ4A) was launched in Japan 2007, and overseas markets in 2008. Production ceased by end of March 2016, and the car-maker has chosen to focus on vehicles that incorporate electric technology. A "Final Edition" was offered with special production number badges. Evo III CE9A Evo III GSR.jpg Evo III GSR (Back).jpg Kyoichi's Evo III.jpg|Kyoichi Sudo's Evo III as it appears in Final Stage Kyoichi's Evo III (Arcade).jpg|Kyoichi Sudo's Evo III as it appears in Arcade Stage Kyoichi's Evo III (Rear View).jpg Kyoichi's Evo III (Rally Fog Lamps).jpg Kyoichi's Evo III (Street Stage).jpg|Kyoichi Sudo's Evo III as it appears in Street Stage Specs *Engine Name: 4G63T *Engine Type: I4 DOHC *Max power: 310/350 hp / 6250 rev / min (stock: 270 hp) *Maximum torque: 34.8 kgm / 3000 rev / min *Displacement: 1997 cc *Drivetrain: 4WD *Aspiration: Turbo *Length: 4310 mm *Height: 1420 mm *Width: 1695 mm *Weight: 1300 kg *Transmission: 5MT *Misc.: WRC-style misfiring CPU (for Kyoichi) Evo IV CN9A Evo IV GSR.jpg Evo IV GSR (Back).jpg Evo IV GSR (RS Wheel Option).jpg Evo IV RS.jpg Evo IV RS (Back).jpg Evo IV RS (GSR Wheel Option).jpg Evo IV RS (GSR Wheel Option, Fog Lamps Open).jpg Seiji's Evo IV.jpg|Seiji Iwaki's Evo IV as it appears in the Extra Stage flashback Seiji's Evo IV (Arcade).jpg|Seiji Iwaki's Evo IV as it appears in Arcade Stage Seiji's Evo IV (Rear View).jpg Seiji's Evo IV (Rear View, No Spoiler Light).jpg Seiji's Evo IV (Street Stage).jpg||Seiji Iwaki's Evo IV as it appears in Street Stage Specs *Engine Name: 4G63T *Engine Type: I4 DOHC *Max power: 300 hp / 6500 rev / min (previous 276hp) *Maximum torque: 37.3 kgm / 3000 rev / min *Displacement: 1997 cc *Drivetrain: 4WD *Aspiration: Turbo *Length: 4330 mm *Height: 1415 mm *Width: 1690 mm *Weight: 1400 kg *Transmission: 5MT Mitsubishi introduced Active Yaw Control with the Evo IV which was incorporated into the GSR model but left out of the more pure track oriented RS version. Another new piece of engineering that was introduced in the Evo IV was the twin scroll turbocharger which aided in the speed of power delivery. Evo V CP9A Evo V GSR.jpg Evo V GSR (Back).jpg Evo V GSR (White 2).jpg Evo V GSR (Pearl White).jpg Evo V GSR (RS Wheel Option).jpg Evo V RS.jpg Evo V RS (Fog Lamps Open).jpg Evo V RS (Back).jpg Evo V RS (Back with Garnish).jpg Evo V RS (GSR Wheel Option).jpg Tsuchisaka Evo V (Stock).jpg Saitama Evo V.jpg Tsuchisaka Evo V (Arcade).jpg Tsuchisaka Evo V (Rear View).jpg Tsuchisaka Evo V (Fog Lamps Open).jpg Tsuchisaka Evo V (Rally Fog Lamps).jpg Tsuchisaka Evo V (Street Stage).jpg Specifications *Engine Name: 4G63T *Engine: I4 DOHC *Max power: 295 hp / 6500 rev / min *Displacement: 1997 cc *Drivetrain: 4WD *Aspiration: Turbo *Length: 4350 mm *Height: 1415 mm *Width: 1770 mm *Weight: 1260 kg *Transmission: 5MT Evo VI CP9A Evo VI GSR.jpg Evo VI GSR (Fog Lamps Open).jpg Evo VI GSR (Back).jpg Evo VI GSR (RS Wheel Option).jpg Evo VI GSR (RS Wheel Option, Fog Lamps Open).jpg Evo VI GSR (Enkei Wheel Option).jpg Evo VI RS.jpg Evo VI RS (Fog Lamps Open).jpg Evo VI RS (FRP Doors and Mirrors).jpg Evo VI RS (Back).jpg Evo VI RS (GSR Wheel Option).jpg Evo VI RS (GSR Wheel Option, Back).jpg Evo VI RS (GSR Wheel Option, FRP Doors and Mirrors).jpg Evo VI RS (Enkei Wheel Option).jpg Evo VI RS (Enkei Wheel Option, Fog Lamps Open).jpg Evo VI GSR TME.jpg Evo VI GSR TME (Back).jpg Evo VI GSR TME (Back with Garnish).jpg Evo VI GSR TME (RS Wheel Option).jpg Evo VI RS TME.jpg Evo VI RS TME (Back).jpg Evo VI RS TME (Back with Garnish).jpg Evo VI RS TME (GSR Wheel Option).jpg Evo VI RS TME (GSR OEM Wheel Option).jpg Tsuchisaka Evo VI.jpg Tsuchisaka Evo VI (Arcade).jpg Tsuchisaka Evo VI (Rear View).jpg Tsuchisaka Evo VI (RS Version).jpg Tsuchisaka Evo VI (RS Version, Rear View).jpg Tsuchisaka Evo VI (Street Stage).jpg Specs *Engine Name: 4G63T *Engine: I4 DOHC *Max power: 280 hp / 6500 rev / min *Max Torque: 38 kgm / 3000 rev / min *Displacement: 1997 cc *Drivetrain: 4WD *Aspiration: Turbo *Length: 4350 mm *Height: 1415 mm *Width: 1770 mm *Weight: 1280 kg *Transmission: 5MT *Misc.: Rear spoiler removed *This generation of the Evo was the first to have the license plate on the right. Evo VII CT9A Evo VII GSR.jpg Kobayakawa's Evo VII.jpg|Kobayakawa's Evo VII as seen in Fifth Stage Kobayakawa's Evo VII (Arcade).jpg|Kobayakawa's Evo VII as seen in Arcade Stage Kobayakawa's Evo VII (Rear View).jpg Technical Specs (factory stock) *Engine Name: 4G63T *Engine Type: Inline-4 DOHC, 16V, turbocharged and intercooled *Maximum power: 300hp/6500rpm *Maximum torque: 385 Nm/3000rpm *Displacement: 1997 cc *Drivetrain: 4WD *Aspiration: Turbo *Length: 4445 mm *Height: 1450 mm *Width: 1770 mm *Transmission: 5MT *Body kit: C-West + Creative Sports (with Voltex wing and Creative Sports hood) Weakness *Kyoichi Sudo's Evo III has two weaknesses. The first is turning right onto oncoming traffic (a personal problem), and the second one is that the car is relatively heavy - which means it understeers and is difficult to get into a drift. It also has quite severe turbo lag at low speeds. *The Man in Evo VI has one weakness: Braking. Notes *Kyoichi's Evo simply features the addition of a "misfiring system" *Seiji's Evo simply features Evo IV GSR wheels and a Monster Sports bonnet sticker *The Man in Evo V simply has his Evo equipped with Volk TE37 wheels *The Man in Evo VI uses the Tommi Makinen Limited Edition model of his Evo with its rear spoiler removed *Kobayakawa's Evo features a C-West front bumper with N1-spec front canards, a Creative Sports side skirt and rear under spoiler set, a Voltex Type-4 GT Wing, Ganador side mirrors, Racing Hart wheels, a Creative Sports aero bonnet, and a C-West carbon trunk painted in the same color as his car. Mitsubishi Motors Category:Cars Category:Emperor Category:Tsuchisaka Lan Evo Team Category:Team 246